Season 5 : The beginning
by Juliette1996
Summary: Blair comes back to NYC after her summer with the prince...But why? Read my view on the beginning of season 5. DAIR!


5x01 : Return to the reality

Blair didn't know what to feel...She was in her bath, devastated and alone...She was now living with Louis, the summer was perfect, everything she dreamed and hoped for was becoming a reality...She was happy...or was she?

**Every monday night she was skyping with Dan, every tuesday night she kept aware of Serena's wereabout, every wednesday night, it was dinner with Eleanor and Cyrus, every thursday night, it was dinner with Sophia and ...the rest of the week, was pretty much her in this empty bathroom...She was lonely...The prince was always away on events or business trip...He was so unaware about her life that he didn't realise a week ago how much she had cried when he came back home for two days. She had kept a secret from him...A week ago...A week ago she lost her baby...She miscarried...She felt empty...She felt like the world was ending...But as she was rethinking about that moment, she felt like she knew why exactly that baby wasn't meant to be...That baby was Chucks, and Chuck was now out of her life... For good...Even that baby couldn't be kept from this crazy love story... The baby, for her, was the symbol that her and Chuck weren't meant to be forever... **

**As she was in her bath listenning to flightless bird by american mouth she had a glimps of her face in the bathroom mirror. And with that one look, she started talking to herself : **

**Blair : Blair, wake up, what are you doing...Is that what you want? To be alone here everynight crying your heart out about what happened...No...You still have time to go back to NYC...You still have time to come back to Columbia and make something out of yourself. WAKE UP!**

**And with that, Blair Waldorf started packing up. And the same night, she was going to take a plane to NYC...Living the prince a simple letter. **

_**Cher Louis, **_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es mon prince charmant. Tu m'as appris que je mérite quelque chose de vrai, de réel, de simple et de beau. Malheureusement, je dois te quitter car même si notre amour est grand, je veux avant tout devenir quelqu'un. Je veux pouvoir créer quelque chose de mes propres mains, sans l'aide de personne. Je veux retourner à l'Université, je veux faire une carrière à New-York. Je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec toi, et j'ai besoin avant tout d'être honnête avec moi-même. J'ai toujours voulu une histoire de conte de fées, mais je m'aperçois que je ne veux plus cela, je veux pouvoir être avec quelqu'un que je peux voir chaque jour, avec qui je partage les mêmes intérêts, quelqu'un qui m'appuiera dans mon parcours vers la réussite. Ici, avec toi, , je ne peux pas avoir toute ces choses, j'espère que tu comprendras…_

_Adieu mon amour!_

_Your american commoner_

_Blair xxx_

And with that….Blair was gone…

During that time in New-York city, Chuck and Nate were getting back from their trip around the world. Chuck's Place was opening next week, and Chuck couldn't wait to see how his business would turn out. Nate was happy for his friend, and even happier that he was returning to class next monday. Being away for the summer made him realise he needed to focus more on school, less on girls.

Serena was coming back from doing a movie, and with that she had decided to go back to University to study movies and film making...She couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they would see her movie...

Dan came back from the Hamptons to see an article about his book in the Newspaper and a letter from Vanessa in his mailbox. He couldn't read both, so he decided to keep them in his room and hope that none of his friends would find out about it...Which was working, so far.

Blair was at the airport, waiting, looking for a good book to read on the plane. On the top shelf of the bookstore was a best seller, Blair had little to no consideration about best sellers...Best sellers were normally books that were boring, she thought, mostly happy endings and cliche stories...But when she read the title, _Inside_, she thought : hum...what could this book be about? As she was reading the back page she thought she should give it a try, since she wasn't in a happy mood, a light story would be the best to get her back to New-York City happy.

As Blair landed in NYC, she had read the whole book... Every page of it, and was definetly happy she did...The first thing she thought was : wow I gotta get Dan to read this, it's the best book I've ever read in my whole life! She dialed his number as soon as she was in her limo.

Blair : Humphrey!

Dan : Blair? Hi how are you, aren't we friday? I thought we were watching movies only on mondays?

Blair : Humphrey I'm back in New-York..

Dan : What? Why? I don't get it...Did something happen with the prince?

Blair : I don't want to talk about it, but I called you because you need to do something...

Dan : I need to do something?

Blair : Yeah, it's about a book, a good book I just read!

Dan thought she found out about him, that he was the author, about all the things he said about her...About how openned he was of his feelings for her in the book. And was speechless...

Blair : Dan, are you still on the line?

Dan : Yeah...yes

Blair : So the book title is 'Inside' and Maria is just like me, she is like the queen of New York city, I just love her and how she is pictured in the book. Just read it! It's amazing!

Dan : Ok ...ok I will Blair.

Blair : Ok bye Humphrey!

And so with that she hung up the phone.

On Monday morning, Blair was in her room getting ready for school. She felt like the world belong to her. She was listenning to Nathasha Bedingfield-unwritten and thought this song was perfect for her. She didn't want to be in anyone's shadow. She didn't want anyone more than she wanted Louis and Chuck, but they both let her down, and now she was going to be on her own. That time, she felt like she wanted to be with someone who really cared. Someone who loved her...She felt a little blush on her face...she liked Nathasha Bedingfield...Nobody needed to find out out...

And most of all, she was going to find out who wrote that book she kept on reading and anoting...she was going to find that person, and she was going to ask why there was so much ressemblance with her..Maybe she was crazy to think that character was her, but deep down she was wondering, and she wanted answers.

Dorota : Miss Blair, Serena is back

Blair jumped from her bed and ran downstairs to hug her friends.

Blair : I missed you so much Serena!

Serena : Blair! What are you doing here? What happened with the prince?

Blair : Enough about me, let me see that movie!

Serena : Well I received a called from Chuck, and we decided to do the premiere at his hotel opening. It was great publicity for him and great red carpet premiere for me and the crew. I hope you are not mad...

Blair : Not at all...Anyway I've got someone else in my life!

Serena : Really...That soon...

Blair : yeah!

Serena : who is it?

Blair : Anonymus

Serena : What?

Blair : Ok so when I got back I read a book and it was amazing and I've decided to meet the author.

Serena : But Blair...If the writer is anonymus, how are you gonna find him?

Blair : Serena don't you forget I'm Blair Waldorf!

Serena : Yeah you're probably right!

Blair : So I've decided to go back to Columbia and they've accepted me! I'm going to graduate this year like the rest of you !

Serena : I'm so happy for you!But...I've decided to start another program...

Blair : Really, which one?

Serena : Film making

Blair : That's wonderfull I'm so happy for you

Serena : Yes and next summer and planning on doing another movie. Isn't that great?

Blair : I'm so happy for you (hug) So you and I are going to be good student this year.

Serena : Yes we are!

So with that Serena and Blair took their school bags and ran outside to get to their class.

Dan was also getting ready to go to class that day. He was so scared to go back on the streets of NYC...Especially now that his book was everywhere. He felt like he had to open the letter Vanessa wrote to him first.

_Dear Dan, _

_I know you probably hate me right now, but I had to do it, I had to get your book published, here is the first check for your book, but as it grows in popularity and is now sold everyone around the world (I found a copy yesterday in one of my favorite bookstore in Barcelona) you will receive more and more checks in the future. I finally decided to give them your adress and to send you this letter. Please forgive me for everything._

_Your friend always_

_Vanessa_

And with that was a 10 000$ check! Dan didn't think it was that big of a deal, and when he read the article, which was title : WHO IS THE OTHER OF _INSIDE_? He realised that not only was his book a best seller, but he was probably one of the most successfull author in New York City right now...

End

5x02 : Chuck's Place

Chuck was in his room, getting ready for his hotel openning. He was so happy that all of his friends were there to see this. He even invited Dan Humphrey...Everyone needed to see how great Chuck Bass really was. Even if he was excited, Chuck couldn't help but wonder what was Blair doing back in NYC. Could she have come back for him...Did she choose him afterall. Anyway, tonight he was going to find out.

Serena was also getting ready for her premiere, her friends were going to see the real Serena. The talented new Serena. For once in her life, she felt she did something on her own, and felt proud of herself.

Dan was also getting ready, but was nervous during the last week he had received a lot of phone calls from his editor, now that the editor knew who he was, he felt like Dan should just open up and say he wrote the book. He had also mention that a certain 'she' kept calling and harrassing them about his name and his adress, but that since they signed a contract that they wouldn't give that information, they respected this contract and said nothing. Dan was so scared to being find out that he almost declined that invitation to Chuck's hotel opening... Also, it would be the first time he would see Blair after this summer. And he didn't know if he was ready for it.

The night was beautiful, hors-d'oeuvre, champagne and patisserie were all placed in the hotel loby, not to forget about the amazing red carpet where tons of Paparazzi where taking pictures of everyone. The ballroom was rearranged into an amazing theatre with a gigantic screen. Everyone was gattering together. Nate, Serena, Chuck, Blair and Dan were all together, at last.

Serena : I have to go sign autograph...sorry guys

All : It's ok, it's your night, enjoy it!

Nate : Hey Dan, I have to talk to you for a minute (Dan looked at him, Nate made a little head sign that meant : Blair and Chuck need to talk)

Dan : yeah sure... (and they left)

Chuck : Hey

Blair : Hey...great place

Chuck : Thank you

Blair : Chuck...

Chuck : Blair... why don't we go talk about this somewhere else...

Chuck guided Blair to the hotel's garden.

Chuck : Do you know how I named that garden?

Blair : No...

Chuck : Blair's garden

Chuck kissed Blair hand.

Blair : Chuck we need to talk...

Chuck : You seem serious.

Blair : It is

They sit down. Trouble by Coldplay started playing

Blair : Before I went to Monaco, I found out I was pregnant...

Chuck : What? How? Louis?

Blair : No Chuck it was yours...

Chuck: Was?

Blair : I miscarried...And it made me realise, once and for all, that we aren't meant to be. I can't be with you. The thought of us having a child together, it's not real.

Chuck : I could be a father

Blair : I know you could be...I know you will be someday...Just not my child's father...

Chuck : How can you say that? We can work it out! You were all over me when I made you choose the Prince...

Blair : I know I know... But now I know what I really want, and I don't want you, I'm sorry Chuck.

And with those few words, she left him there, Chuck started crying, that didn't happen often, but he knew what Blair meant was goodbye...forever.

After the movie, everyone met in the loby and started eating at the buffet. Dan went straight to Serena.

Dan : Serena that was awesome!

Serena : Dan! Thank you (Hug)

Dan : I'm so happy for you!

Serena : It's nice you know, to be recognized for something you've worked for (Dan's eyes where rolling)

Dan: Yeah...I guess...

Serena : Anyway I have to go back to my team...

Dan turned aroung and saw Blair bursting out of the garden and heading for the door...Dan went after her.

Dan : Hey stranger

Blair : Hey Dan...

He saw that she was crying.

Dan : Chuck …again?

Blair: Yeah...

Dan : How was your first week at Columbia?

Blair : Sorry I didn't plan on meeting with you sooner.

Dan : It's ok, it's not like we haven't talked the whole summer

Blair laughed.

Blair : It's true...

Dan : So what happened with Chuck?

Blair : We just broke up for good

Dan : for good for good...or just for good ...

Blair : For good.

Dan : So any plans on finding another prince in NYC

Blair : Well, first of all...I gotta find who wrote _INSIDE_!

End

5x03 : Anonymus

Blair and Serena are studing in Serena's room. Something they have done pretty much all fall. Christmas was coming up and finales were almost over.

Blair : So...what are your plans for christmas...

Serena : Well, as you know, my movie was a big hit... So I'm going to promote it in Australia, Asia and Europe most of the christmas break.

Blair : Wow that's great!

Serena : And I would love it to have my best friend with me...

Blair : no...I have plans...me and Dan are planning on going to many exhibits on christmas break. In fact, next saturday we are planning to spend the day together.

Serena : Dan and you have been spending a lot of time together since you came back from Monaco.

Blair : yeah...I'm sorry

Serena : Blair it's ok...Anyway...I'm going out with one of the other producers of my movie, but don't tell anyone!

Blair : Oulala tell me all about it...

Serena : Ok but first, I need to know, are you and Dan together?

Blair : What? No? Why would you think that...

Serena: I was just...wondering...

Serena sat up and went in Blair's room, on Blair's bed was the book 'Inside' it was all ripped and the pages were all broken up like a very old book.

Serena : Blair, are you still reading that book?

Blair : Yes, it's now a classic for me, it helps you know, I almost feel like I'm going out with the author..

Serena : and yet, you still don't know who it is...

Blair : Every girl has her fantasies you know...

And with that the telephone rang.

Voice : May I talk to miss Blair Waldorf...

Blair : sure it is she...

Voice : It's the editor of the book Inside, the author has decided to meet with you, next saturday night, at 8pm, privately, at the top of the new world trade center.

Blair thought for a minute that the top of the new world trade center was less romantic than the top of the Empire state building. But when she thought about the author, his writting being so new and fresh, she tought that the new world trade center, symbol of new beginnings and hope for america, was the perfect place to meet him.

Blair : ok...I'll be there!

And with that. Blair hung up the phone.

Blair: Oh my! Serena Serena Serena, the author! The author has decided to meet me...

Serena : Are you sure about this Blair, I mean you don't even know that person, maybe it's a creep!

Blair : Oh come on I'm sure he is so handsome and perfect and rich and Oh my god I can't believe it I have to find the perfect dress.

Serena : When are you meeting him?

Blair : Next saturday

Serena : But...weren't you supposed to spend the day with Dan saturday...

Blair : Yes...I will spend the day with Dan and the night with the author, as simple as that.

Serena : oh...ok ...Well you know what you are doing.

End.

5x04 : The perfect day

When Dan called the editor... He knew he was doing the right thing. He wanted Blair to know everything about the book. He wanted her to be the first to know he wrote it. But when he woke up in the middle of the night, he wasn't sure anymore if he had done the right thing...But now it was too late... And he was going to spend the day with Blair..So if she was going to hate him forever after tonight, at least they would have had this one last day together.. He looked at his watch : 7am. It was time to wake up.

Here comes the sun-The beatles started playing as he looked outside and saw the sun coming inside his window

The phone rang!

Blair : Wake up Humphrey, our day begins at our favorite coffee shop at 7:30, I hope you are well dressed and ready to go.

Dan : Well I gotta take a shower first, but I'm sure I'm going to find something in my closet that you will find acceptable.

Blair : I'm not so sure Humphrey...Not so sure.

And with that Dan jumped in the shower and got dressed. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Definetly not what Blair expected, but Dan didn't want to be someone he wasn't...

When Blair and Dan met at the coffee place, they drank tons of coffee and talked for hours. At one point Blair looked at her watch :

Humphrey it's 11 am ! Let's go we will miss the art exhibit!

Dan and Blair ran off on the streets of Manhattan and Dan ran down to the subway station.

Blair : what are you doing?

Dan : We are taking the subway

Blair : What? No!

Dan : Yes we are (almost pushing her down the stairs)

Blair : Are you kidding, it's gross down there...

Dan : Blair, were are going to be late for the exibit which is across town, and there is no way we are going to be there on time if you don't come with me on the subway, you'll see, it will be fun!

Blair rolled her eyes.

Blair : ok I guess, but if I caught Malaria it will be your fault...

Dan : Ok ...now let's go...

Cee-Lo- Forget you started playing

The whole way there, Dan was looking and laughing at Blair, she was so pretty and precious, not touching anything on the subway, trying to balance herself in the middle of the wagoon, looking at everyone like they were going to steal her purse. Oh...Just how much he loved her...How much he wanted to take her in his arm right this moment...Tonight was going to ruin all this...So he might just enjoy it while it lasted.

At the art exhibit, Blair and Dan were commenting on every single painting, both very open about their opinions. When they got out, it was 5pm.

Dan : Do you want to go ice skating...

Blair : Sure... Why not? You know I have great skills, I went ice skating numerous times with my dad.

Dan : oh you did!

Blair : yes I did!

Christmas Eve-Celine Dion started playing

So Dan and Blair were ice skating...Having fun and laughing, Dan was so bad at this. Blair was laughing the whole time. She thought it was kind of a good revenge for him laughing at her in the subway. She had to hold his hand the whole time. She felt very light on that day. It was probably the best day she had since...since forever. She was enjoying herself so much...She had almost forgot about tonight, tonight she was going to meet the author, and she was going to leave Dan...She didn't want to leave him, she ...she loved Dan...OMG she loved Dan Humphrey.

As Dan and Blair were heading back home, silence was in the air. Nobody talked...As they arrived in Blair's doorway. Dan looked back at her...

Dan : I had fun today...

Blair : Me too...

Dan : Look Blair...

Blair : What?

Dan : Nothing, I just…I had a great day…

As he was saying this, his face was inches away from Blair. Should I kiss her? He thought... He decided to hug her.

Blair felt bad. She was falling for Dan, but at the same time, she felt like she was cheating on the author... she was in love with the author of that book. Can a girl be in love with two guys at the same time... she thought.

Dan : Have a great night...

Blair : you too...

And so With that, Dan and Blair came back to prepare themselves for tonight. Dan was the only one knowing that they were going to meet again, and he was wondering if it was worth it anymore. He loved Blair, and the last thing he wanted was for her to hate him...And she obviously would if she found out the truth about him... should he go? Or just set her up? He didn't know...He had some time to figure it out...

8pm

The National : Conversation 16 is playing

Dan was waiting on the top of the new world trade center. He had rent the observatory deck even if the building wasn't ready for occupancy (january 2014 was the date the doors of this buidings would open) It cost him a lot of money, but he had so much money now that he was almost ambarassed by it. His novel was now translated in more than 20 languages around the world... He had flowers in his hands, and the floor of the roof was full of flowers petals...

Was she going to show up? It was now 8:01 pm, maybe she forgot, maybe he got worried for nothing...Maybe afterall she wasn't going to be there and life would still go on and he and Blair could be friends forever...Friends...He wanted more than that...and with that he heard a noise.

Blair : Hi (Dan wasn't facing her so she didn't know it was him)

Dan turned. She looked gorgeous, she was wearing a long coat, simple makeup and simple earrings. She was as he wrote her in the book, he clearly stated that she looked even better when she didn't overdo it.

Blair : Dan (Blair said that with tears in her eyes)...I was...I was hoping it was you...so much...

Dan : Really?

Blair : Dan, what you wrote? Was it...about me?

Dan : Every single word of it...

Blair : I just I can't (she came close to him, brushing his hair with her hand, she was crying now)

Blair : it was just ...so beautiful...

Dan : Blair...(now also crying) ... I love you, I love all of you...

Blair : I love you too.

And with that they kissed. Tears were still streaming down their faces. That kiss was the most beautiful kiss they've ever experienced. Dan pulling Blair closer to him, his tongue touching hers, his hands was on her face and her hands on his. Blair felt like this...this was the beginning of forever...

End


End file.
